warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aquamarine1212
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aquamarine1212 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 20:28, July 13, 2010 Your Story I love your story, Aqua! btw who is that tabby cat who wanted to be leader but didn't get to be? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 18:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Viperfire! I love the name! And your good with coming up with a prophecy, mine is pretty bad for my series, it's Beware of the darkest shadow and the star that has thistles. ''Oh and I finished chapter 9 and it's pretty sad at the ending. If you have time, could you read it? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'and'Amber']]Best Friends Forever! 17:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I completely finished Surprises In Every Clan! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'and'Amber']]Best Friends Forever! 16:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) There really isn't an amount or rule if how many pictures you can upload.Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua!! I just wanted to say that right now, we're in the Story Story 3 progress where nobody is alloud to make new articles or they will be deleted starting on August 1st. For more information go here.Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 16:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Im Tawnypeltlover, but you can call me TPL. Hey, I saw that cat you made for Arti (Artimas Hunter), and it looks AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Could you make me one? Pleases??????? If you can, here is what it looks like, it's pretty detailed XP: Light orange Yellow eyes Black ears Black legs Black tail A black spot around his left eye (If you face him) And a big black spot on his back THANKS YOU!!!!!!!! WesleyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 20:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) OMS, that's AWESOME!!! Thank you so much! I'll put it up, I have a section for fanart. :) Thanks! And Scarshade's scar is on her shoulder, yes. :D Thanks, you're a really talented artist! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That rocks! Thank you sooooooo much1 :D *goes to put it on NG Page* BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The cat's name is Rowanstar WesleyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 21:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Cat name:Rowanstar WeslyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 21:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! And Raincloud is gray dappled she-cvat with blue eyes....that's pretty much it. xD Thank you again! Thanks! You're GREAT at drawing! Also, here is another one I would like: Gingerstar: Orange Ocean blue eyes White paws That's the next cat I would like. Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 03:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! See ya tomorrow! Sleep tight! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 04:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! (Can I call you Aqua? :P) Anyways, could you make me a cat? Here is what it looks like: White Blue eyes Gray paws Gray ears Gray tail It's name is Streamkit. Thanks you! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL ok, and Streamkit is a girl Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! She looks awesome! Ys please, here is one: Black White, upside down trianlge on his forehead Yellow eyes Warrior THANKSES!!!!!!!!!! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 01:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Nightclaw (LOL I forgot to even put his name XPPP) Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 01:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! He looks AWESOME!!! Here is another one I would like you to make: Reddish-brown pelt Ocean blue eyes Black paws Black tipped tail Warrior Heatherleaf Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 01:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! I have to put them up, but they are so awesome! And you got them all right. :) Thanks! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 15:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah,a nd I think I'll make a bunch of short stories about all the silly powers they have. xD And I think I couold use the 4th one you came up with! :D Thanks! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 16:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I would name it with cherry, but that is the main cat of my new series, The Heather Series. And upload the picture on pixlr.com, and try i there. The letters will be on the side bar with a little A on it (Unless you already use pixlr, because I did that on pixlr :P) Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 19:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Shingingkit and Dappledkit are girls/she-cats and Cloudykit's a dude/tom. :) BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! Could you make me a cat? Here is what it looks like: Cherry red pelt Green eyes Sunny yellow paws A coal gray tipped tail Apprentice She-cat Hollypaw Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 22:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! She looks great! Ok, here is a different one: Coal gray black paws black ears blue eyes white underbelly and chest black tipped tail She-cat Spiritwing Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 23:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) OMS Thank You! Thanks! I love it so much, it's perfect! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 23:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! She looks awesome!!!!!!!!! Here is another: A sunny yellow Orange paws Orange tail Orange ears Amber eyes Tom Warrior Sunrise Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 23:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) THey both rock, thanks! :DDDD You're awesome. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 00:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, are you of I asked for? What are you doing? Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Here: Forest Green Ocean blue eyes Black paws Coal gray muzzle Tom Leader Foreststar Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!! Here is a different one: Gray-blue Dark blue eyes cherry red paws cherry red ears Tom Deputy/Warrior (Mainly deputy if you have a thingy for the deputy. If not, then put it as a warrior) Stormcloud Thanks! Tawnypeltlover2 22:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Speedpaint yeah the speedpaint. [[User:Poppyshadow| '''Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 16:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re Hes amazing i cant even draw a cat head BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 03:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) No this is worse wayyyyy worse Ok :D BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 04:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll be buddehz :P! And yes, thanks for the shading help, now I know who to come to! :3 Cloverheart 13:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) THX SO MUCH!!!!She's awesome! thx aqua!Misty Listy Watermelon 16:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Aww thank you that is so sweet, they look amazing! Cloverheart 13:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG Oh my goodness! I luv it thk you ever soooooooo much!!!! You have made my day! I was trying to think of another fusona for 3 days now! thk u soooooooooooooooooo much![[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC)